


Dripping Wet

by jhoca



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain poured, drizzling until the whole city was drenched. Ike, a young freshman, was content with his college life, popping his umbrella open along with everyone else. He was making his way back to his dorm but stopped right in his tracks at the sight of his upperclassman, this blond with gorgeous blue eyes. What was he doing out here in the rain without an umbrella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came to me for this. There’s been rain all day every day lately, and the music I’ve been listening to really set the mood, so I was struck with the need to write this! Luckily, this is just a one-shot!

The pitter-patter of the rain poured down from the congested clouds above, sprinkling and drizzling and showering until the entire city was drenched. Drops of water landed upon umbrellas and glass windows, trickling down the surfaces. Puddles were scattered upon the damp sidewalk, but nevertheless everyone remained spirited. They were content with their lives in this flourishing city of aspiration, mingling with one another as they popped their umbrellas open. Despite the soggy rain that would sometimes fall in bucketing heaps, everyone gave off friendly vibes and exchanged kind greetings, shielded beneath their umbrellas.

“I don’t have any afternoon classes, so we should eat lunch together.” Nonchalant, the college students spoke about the new semester with a buoyant feeling about them. As the rain continued to plummet from the weeping sky, the city was blissfully ignorant, teeming with youth and relaxed conversation.

“Okay. Where do you wanna eat?”

“Somewhere close. It’s really wet out here.”

Strolling along the busy avenue, Ike casually dodged the pools on the ground beneath his feet. As he strode, fixing his grasp on his own umbrella, he saw through his squinted eyes the sun gradually emerge from behind the hefty clouds. The rain still kept at it, but the sun’s feverish gaze was strong, blanketing him in this uncomfortably sodden heat. The temperature was blistering that humid day, but fortunately the rain was cool and lessened the heat.

With his backpack strapped on and a firm grip on his umbrella, Ike felt incredibly lucky to be so close to both the main campus and his dormitory. Such a privileged arrangement on the map was a blessing to any college student because it meant no transportation issues, more favorable time, and easier access in general. Even if the swarming and crowding of rush hour was chaotic one day, with everyone jostling one another just to get across the street or into a certain building, Ike seriously doubted he’d be tardy to his classes. And now it meant Ike could avoid the moist wetness that lingered in the air.

 _Ah, how nice this is._ He thought, obediently complying with the blinking white light that signaled him to walk quickly, stepping calmly around damp areas on the ground, and eventually turning the corner. Just another block around and he would arrive at his destination, and with precious time to spare, as usual. Maybe today, he would have the courage to ask—

“Here, I have a towel right here, little buddy. You don’t like getting wet, do you? I’ll help you dry off.”

It was a soft voice, distinctly familiar and particularly warm.

Of course, this immediately sparked interest in the young man, zealously igniting his curiosity. In that instant, Ike was compelled to approach this faint voice.

One foot after the other, _thud_ , _thud_ , _thud_ , and he ambled over there with a swelling curiosity, brushing his cobalt tresses back with a clammy hand. Hastily, Ike narrowed his eyes and caught a glimpse of a figure crouched lovingly in front of a cardboard box. Soaked through their clothes, they didn’t seem to care too much about having no umbrella, completely engrossed with whatever was in the box. Assuming that to be the owner of the sweet voice, Ike’s feet shuffled loudly, causing the rain to splash lightly around his shoes. And then all of a sudden it was his heart going _thump_ , _thump_ , _thump_ because upon closer glance, that petite figure displayed enough recognizable traits to distinguish him.

It was his upperclassman, Link.

They shared one class together, Principles of Advertising 207, which was scheduled in the morning and generally a college sophomore class, even though Ike was just a freshman. Luckily for him, his remarkable excellence on the subject squeezed him into the class. On the first day, he happened to sit next to Link, but as strangers, all they could do was exchange polite greetings and that was it. Of course, throughout the semester, despite having the liberty of unassigned seats, they sat next to each other, comfortable with that arrangement.

Well, obviously with every class, they noticed each other always choosing the same seat beside them, so from time to time they would attempt to initiate conversation. And when their professor demanded that everyone work in pairs to devise a clever and innovative advertisement, they broke down the mounted walls of ice between them and became rather close friends. Whenever they seemed free after class, they had coffee together at the coffee shop downstairs. There, Link happily gave Ike some wise advice for his upcoming sophomore year, bickering and talking and laughing at Ike’s hilarious experiences at being a college student for the first time.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, little guy, I forgot my umbrella. I didn’t think it was gonna rain today.” Now here Link was, blathering on to who knew what. Ike was in plain sight, but the blond was completely oblivious, unaware of his presence. “I don’t have time to watch the news forecast, — then again I don’t even have cable, so even if I wanted to, I can’t watch the news.”

Beads of water dotted Link’s features as the rain continued to douse him, soaking whatever little dryness remained of his clothes. Such an appealing expression graced his face, that endearing look of concern, framed effortlessly by his blond tresses that gave the impression of gold silk. Mesmerized, Ike realized he couldn’t stop staring at Link as he watched these little dewdrops cling onto stray strands of his hair. Once they collected too much weight to hold their place, those little beads of water then dripped and plunged to the ground, scattering into even tinier drops.

Paying no attention to how pathetically sodden he appeared, Link held something in his affectionate hands, especially careful not to crush it. Upon closer examination, Ike was incredulous, blinking over and over again in disbelief.

It was a stray cat. Covered in adorable black spots, it appeared to have grown exclusively fond of Link, purring tenderly as he petted him. For some reason, Ike felt his heart skip a beat.

“There you go, see? That wasn’t so bad.” Link spoke gently as he wiped the little kitten between his hands, stroking and caressing its sleek fur with a small towel. In response to his kindness, the tiny thing mewled pleasantly and rubbed its head against his hands. “Aww, you’re welcome, little buddy. I wish I could sneak you into my dorm, but obviously pets aren’t allowed. Stupid, huh?”

Astonished by this bizarre sight, this benevolent scene of such purity, innocence, and kindheartedness, Ike was speechless. Lacking the sufficient words to express his thoughts and emotions, he batted his clammy eyelids. It was captivating, a genuinely touching picture, watching that kind blond disregard himself in order to help this poor kitten in whatever way possible, curling those lips into a radiant smile. Generous and caring, Link prioritized the little kitten’s wellbeing above his own.

Ike’s heart throbbed. “Link?”

Caught by surprise, the mirthful blond turned from his darling kitten, that joyful glint brightening in his aquamarine eyes.He quickly wiped one dripping hand over his soaked forehead, the sogginess of the rain clinging to his soft golden hair and his disheveled clothes. “Oh, Ike! It’s nice to see you! I didn’t even see you there.”

“What are you doing out here? You’ll catch a cold like this.” Crouching beside him, Ike raised his umbrella above the three of them, sheltering them from the drizzling shower of water.

“This little guy was all alone. I would’ve felt bad if I just ignored him.” He explained, those cerulean eyes of his glistening, a brilliant shimmer of blue. “You wouldn’t just leave him, would you?”

Fascinated by those glorious eyes, Ike felt his heart race, drumming relentlessly against his ribcage and threatening to burst from his chest. Oh, its rapid pace could even contest to the rain’s rhythmic pattering around them, how the little droplets hammered away, thumping, pounding, and thrashing upon the humid ground. Like his frenzied heart. “Well, I would probably find a better box than this one. It’s all damp and everything.”

“That’s good. At least you’ve got your morals set straight.” Soaked to the skin, Link chuckled with a brazen grin, shuddering at the cold that embraced him. “Ah, thanks for sharing your umbrella, though. It’s actually pretty cold out here.”

“It’s no trouble. You wouldn’t wanna get sick before finals.”

“That’s true.” Luckily, the noisy thuds from Ike’s throbbing heart went unnoticed by the beloved blond, who smiled harmlessly at him. “You’re always looking out for me, Ike, even though I should be the one looking out for _you_. I’m the older one. I’m a sophomore, I’m an upperclassman!”

“Well, I’m glad I can help.” Attempting to distinguish this warmth inside him, Ike pondered as his heart sprinted wildly in his chest. Echoes of his heart’s unyielding punches hummed in his ears.

“You do so much for me, though!” Link laughed, caressing the mewling kitten in his hands.

Suddenly, Ike’s poor restrained chest felt twice as small, while his frantically hurdling heart felt twice as large — _I wish I could do more for you, Link._

For instance, he sincerely wished to drape a towel around Link’s quivering shoulders, to melt the frosted atmosphere around them, sweetly coiling the cloth around the blond’s narrow shoulders and tenderly kissing the coldness away. Oh, with all his beating heart, Ike sought to return such kindness, to feel the rewarding fulfillment of bringing that pleasant smile upon Link’s lips, to flatter him enough as to make him flush sheepishly. Enamored, Ike was compelled to lean closer and cut the distance between them, he longed to hold Link’s warm hands, yearned to interlace their fingers and watch those slender fingers fit perfectly between his own.

“That’s fine.” Ike replied, coy and timid. “I just wanted to help out.”

Pleased by Ike’s compassion, the blond smiled and bent over the kitten with a tilt of his golden head, those strands of precious yellow silk sweeping across his cherubic face and bordering his cheeks, which appeared to be delightfully warm and soothing, as if the delighted blond had been kissed by the blissful sun.“He looks so helpless when he’s all alone, doesn’t he?”

“Well not anymore. Looks pretty satisfied to me.”

“You’re right.” Link chuckled, beads of water clinging onto the features of his calm face and rolling down his wet skin. “Okay, I know this little guy is a stray, but don’t you think we should at least call him something?”

Once again, Ike’s aggressive heart propelled itself against his chest, thrown in a lovesick panic. Loud thuds rang in his ears. “You want to _name_ it?”

“We should name _him_ , Ike.” He pouted stubbornly, spoiling the kitten with gentle strokes. “He’s a boy.”

“Well, excuse me, then.” Ike scoffed playfully, nudging his companion teasingly as he gazed amorously at him. Infatuated, Ike was overwhelmed by his affectionate feelings, craving and longing for bodily contact between himself and the mesmerizing blond.  Of course, Ike hardly understood where this unexpected desire even came from, but it sent his head spinning with countless thoughts of love. “What will his name be?”

“I’m actually deciding between Macaroon and Oreo. He looks like a pastry, doesn’t he?” Link smiled with a flutter of those golden curves, blinking such gorgeous pools of aquamarine, his eyelashes caressing his rosy cheeks. “I mean, he’s so cute, I could just eat him. Look at him!”

What was with this?

Only lovesick thoughts brewed within Ike, getting excited and passionate and romantic in anticipation of something, but of _what_? Dreading the wild racing of his leaping heart, which was beyond repair now at this point, Ike was hot with coveting love, perspiring at an alarming rate, enticed by Link’s every littlest movement. He honestly feared his feverish heart would shatter through his chest, at a complete loss with these stifling emotions.

As his dreamy thoughts collided with reality, the smitten youth could feel his mind fleeing from his control as it dwelled entirely on Link, that riveting blond. With impulsive urges, Ike’s blood simmered and boiled in impatience, his own sweltering heat spreading throughout his excited body like a thirsty wildfire. He lovingly watched him, affectionately pampering Link’s body with soft gazes, noticing how close they were in proximity, how each excruciating detail reeled him in closer and closer, how Ike felt himself leaning closer and closer, unable to resist temptation, until he startled both himself and the blond when—

Ike kissed him.

His lips met deliciously soft ones, those lusciously pink petals. Of course, it was a bittersweet kiss that lasted hardly any more than a second, but the spur of the moment stretched this fleeting instant, this remarkable moment. Ike relished in that ephemeral second, savoring the sweet taste of the bewildered blond as the kiss drowned out the relaxing pitter-patter of the rain. Oh, if this precious kiss wouldn’t be treasured by Link, then it would certainly be treasured by him, Ike.

_It’s a most beautiful memory, to be cherished for the rest of my life._

Peaceful and tranquil, the rain pelted them, battering against the umbrella above them. Of course neither seemed to care, ignoring the constant shower and the kitten’s curious meows. Right now, this beloved moment couldn’t be ruined by such distractions.

_I’ll always cherish such a beautiful memory._

And just like that, — that ephemeral moment, that bittersweet instant, that beautiful memory suddenly ended — Ike parted silently. There was a very peculiar atmosphere, perhaps even bashfully sheepish, a coy and timid silence, that lingered between them.

Well, in response to that heartwarming kiss, Link was obviously bewildered and flustered, feeling the blistering heat of humility engulf his cheeks. Embarrassed, he didn’t want to make eye contact, but he found himself too disoriented to avert his gaze, the vast flames of scarlet spreading across his cherry-red face. With the little kitten mewling innocently in his hands, Link failed to regain his composure, worried his blushing cheeks would only burn brighter. Ike’s heart throbbed.

“I think I like you.”

Oh, the sound of rain was surprisingly soothing. Every littlest globule, after plunging and hitting some surface, left a noise that resonated together with the other droplets. As the hefty clouds loomed over the soaked city, the stubborn drizzle continued to sprinkle countless drops of water, showering across the roofs, cascading onto innocent parasols, gathering and pooling into soggy puddles on the ground. Damp, humid, and dripping wet, umbrellas were left gaping open, shielding their owners from the bucketing heaps of rain. For that reason, people remained relatively dry as they strolled along the busy city streets, discussing irrelevant matters and walking in gallant strides.

How come when it came to Ike, in spite of being perfectly dry, he felt soaked? Flooded by his emotions, he assumed it must have been this ridiculous feeling of “love” — it was a syrupy sensation, heavy with thoughts of adoration, confusion, passion, and concern. People often drowned from such blind devotion, immersed in the sodden emotions between them and their significant other. Of course, that couldn’t be helped. Love was always unpredictable. Despite having the power to drown people in terrifying waves, it swept the restlessness away, washed away anxieties, and rinsed them of their uneasiness in a surging deluge. Perhaps that was what was happening to Ike? He was drenched in this peculiar feeling, damp and soggy.

Dripping wet, Ike was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Okay, I’ll be honest. If any of you have seen movies recently, you should’ve seen “The Blue Umbrella” short, right? It was unbelievably adorable! I never thought I would feel so hopeful and doting about an umbrella, but I did! Well, fortunately, that inspired me! The rain outside also helped motivate me.
> 
> \- Somewhere in here, I said Link was an upperclassman. Now I know that could mean anything, but I like to believe that Link’s older than Ike. I mean, in their original games, Ike’s around 17 years old and Link around 18 or 19, so I figured once they enter college, Link should be older and an upperclassman. Besides, I think it’s really cute when an older upperclassman is shorter than you.
> 
> \- I think college AU’s are really adorable. I always see high school AU’s but I never really understood the appeal of high school. I mean, it’s literally a building you’re imprisoned in until after you’ve finished your jail time and graduate. And you’re stuck with such an unruly and inconsiderate bunch of idiots until then. And you’re left to fend for yourself. It’s disgusting!
> 
> \- I honestly don’t know why I chose to have them share a class of Advertising. I guess I wanted a college class where Ike could excel, but not a general class, I mean a major. They needed to have projects to work together on, so…advertising? Besides, that subject could have mathematical, business, social, and artistic aspects in it, right? I don’t know, I’m still in high school. Bah, humbug.
> 
> \- Yeah, so I'm still a newbie on this site. I'm more accustomed to FanFiction(.net), but this site has proven to have neater filters and efficiency and better functionality, among other things. (We can edit posted works! That's amazing!)
> 
> \- Any comments, criticisms, remarks, or concerns? Drop a quick review! I'd love to hear your opinions! I have no intention to request too much of you, my beloved readers, but allow me to overcome my mistakes with your constructive criticism, supporting me with your kindest words of advice and assistance.


End file.
